


Little Wolf Oven

by Chibi, koorime_yu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Laura is alive, Lydia is badass, M/M, best bakery!AU, relationship slow building
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi/pseuds/Chibi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorime_yu/pseuds/koorime_yu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il Best Bakery di Beacon Hills è la gara più rinomata tra i pasticceri della California. Vincerla non dà solo il diritto di arrogarsi il titolo di miglior pasticceria di tutto lo stato, ma anche un cospicuo premio in gettoni d'oro. È principalmente a quello che Derek Hale punta, così da poter rimettere in piedi la Wolf Howling, la pasticceria di famiglia bruciata dieci anni prima. Ma per farlo, dovrà scontrarsi con due grandi rivali: la secolare Argent Patisserie e la appena nata Bros Bakery. Pasticceri ai propri posti, che la sfida abbia inizio!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La selezione

**Author's Note:**

> Storia nata mesi e mesi fa da una chiacchierata folle tra me e [Chibi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi/pseuds/Chibi) e che ci ha fatte ridere per ore e giorni, perché, andiamo, Derek sporco di farina è così ridicolo e così canon che non potevamo non scriverci su XD  
>  Dobbiamo un immenso grazie a [Graffias](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias) per aver fatto [questo bellissimo fanmix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DudY_VcDN8k&list=PLezhdiatiQ8ahlNraI8AVIpPqKmeNVfAu&index=1). Ascoltatelo e amatelo! L'immagine a inizio storia è la cover che ci ha fatto *-* ♥  
>  Così come questo qui sotto *-*
> 
> [ ](http://i1278.photobucket.com/albums/y512/Stiles2404/bannerbb/littlewolfoven_zpse54e97b9.png)

[ ](http://i1278.photobucket.com/albums/y512/Stiles2404/LWO_zps32f0acd3.jpg)

 

 

 

 

Derek era nervoso. Era solo, in attesa di sapere in cosa sarebbe consistita la prova per guadagnarsi l’accesso al programma. Laura e Cora erano via, lo avevano lasciato lì per correre da Peter in ospedale, quindi lui era bloccato lì, in mezzo a una fiumana di sconosciuti, con la voglia di ringhiare e scappare lontano, tornare nel suo appartamento vuoto e silenzioso a macinare rabbia contro l'ingiustizia del mondo. Un gruppo di persone entrò chiacchierando e ridendo, spintonando un ragazzetto dall'aria spaurita. Sembrava pronto a spezzarsi se solo lo avessero spinto un po' più forte e per un attimo ebbe un moto di simpatia nei suoi confronti.

Non sentiva bene cosa stavano dicendo, era quasi certo che la ragazza dai capelli rossi, che Derek doveva riconoscere essere decisamente attraente (anche se non il suo tipo), stesse dicendo che non aveva tempo da perdere e che ogni minuto era un minuto in meno che poteva occupare a scrivere la sua tesi. Derek si trattenne dallo sbuffare per miracolo.

Sapeva che non tutti quelli che avrebbero partecipato avrebbero avuto delle motivazioni valide, sapeva che alcune persone lo avrebbero fatto solo perché ne avevano _voglia_ , ma non poteva fare a meno di pensare a quanto fosse importante per loro…

Si era distratto e quando lanciò nuovamente uno sguardo verso il gruppo vide che era rimasto soltanto il ragazzetto che aveva visto prima, quello con la felpa rossa e l’aria di avere bisogno di mangiare almeno tre hambuger, e si stava guardando in giro con aria incuriosita. Derek, dato che era beh _Derek_ , non ci pensò più di tanto, almeno fino a che non lo vide avvicinarsi nella sua direzione.

"Ehi" Il ragazzo sorrise, guardandosi attorno l'attimo dopo, come se fosse poco sicuro del perché fosse lì e di come ci fosse arrivato. Per Derek non era molto incoraggiante come inizio, davvero. Poi il ragazzino parlò di nuovo: "Senti, sai per caso quanto ancora dovremo aspettare? Perché a quanto pare la mia squadra ha da fare" ridacchiò e a Derek venne l'istinto di ringhiare. Non c'era niente di male ad avere motivazioni più _frivole_ per partecipare al Best Bakery, davvero, ma non riusciva a fare a meno di pensare che se tutti quelli senza un motivo serio se ne fossero andati, tutto sarebbe stato più semplice e veloce per lui e le sue sorelle.

Un nuovo gruppo entrò dalla porta guardandosi spaesato - e attirando l'attenzione del ragazzino con lui, che ghignò eccitato. Dalla gola di Derek quasi scaturì un ringhio di frustrazione e se si trattenne fu solo per la voce di Laura nel cervello che gli ripeteva ancora una volta che "Non puoi ringhiare alla gente, Derek. Cresciuto dai lupi è solo un modo di dire". Derek aveva da ridire su questa _teoria_ , ma non ringhiò. Non rispose neanche, comunque, rimanendo a fissarlo impassibile.

Rimasero a fissarsi in silenzio per un secondo, il ragazzino evidentemente confuso dal suo silenzio, ma a Derek non importava. Non era lì per fare amicizia, nè era lì per perdere tempo  con qualcuno che evidentemente non sarebbe stato lì a lungo. Se il ragazzino avesse passato il primo turno Derek sarebbe stato parecchio sorpreso.

"Ehi?" Lo richiamò il ragazzo. "Mi hai sentito? Ci sei? O sei sordo? Non che... ma sarebbe un po' strano e dovrei smettere di parlare"

Derek sbuffò guardandolo male. "Non sono sordo" sibilò, cercando di rendere chiaro dal suo tono quanto ritenesse inutile quella conversazione.

"E parla anche, quindi nemmeno muto" disse, sorridendo come un cretino. Derek assottigliò lo sguardo ma l'altro non sembrava essere spaventato. A Derek non piaceva, era stranamente fiero del fatto che poteva spaventare chiunque con un singolo sguardo.

"Okay, ti ho fatto qualcosa? Che problema hai?" Gli chiese l'altro sbuffando.

"Nessun problema, tranne il fatto di essere infastidito da un ragazzino che non dovrebbe neanche essere qui. Quanti anni hai, tredici?" Okay, stava esagerando, ne dimostrava almeno quindici, ma il suo desiderio di allontanare qualunque essere umano da lui era più forte della voce di sua sorella che gli ricordava con esasperazione che l'educazione era un requisito fondamentale nel loro lavoro. Ma tanto lui non aveva mai a che fare con i clienti.

C’era Laura per questo, e Cora quando proprio non c’erano altre alternative (dopotutto sua sorella non era esattamente messa meglio di lui quando si parlava di interagire con la gente). Il punto era che Derek era perfettamente a suo agio nel non avere minimamente capacità di relazionarsi con il prossimo. Era un pasticcere, non uno psicologo.

Il ragazzo davanti a lui lo guardò allibito per un secondo prima di fare uno strano movimento con le braccia, Derek era quasi certo che il ragazzo davanti a lui stava avendo una convulsione, o qualcosa di simile. _Con chi era capitato_.

“Okay, tu sei… tu sei _maleducato_. E non pensare che la tua aria da misterioso serva a qualcosa, non c’è nessuno qui a cui fai paura” l’altro si fermò e gesticolò ancora - perché stava gesticolando, gesticolando come un pazzo, gesticolando così tanto che Derek aveva davvero pensato per un attimo che avesse le convulsioni - “okay forse qualcuno, possibilmente, ma il punto è che non ho _tredici_ anni. Dio, scusami tanto per essere stato educato e per avere cercato di fare amicizia con un altro concorrente!”

Derek gli scoccò un'occhiataccia e subito dopo voltò gli occhi verso il mare di folla, un po' in colpa. Non era davvero senso di colpa, ma forse era stato fin troppo burbero col ragazzino "Sei un concorrente e come tale un mio _nemico_ e io non fraternizzo col nemico" spiegò, incrociando le braccia sulla difensiva.

Il ragazzo lo guardò per un secondo e poi lo indicò con una mano. Non contento l’altro rifece il gesto una seconda volta, come ad enfatizzare il tutto “Non fraternizzi con il _nemico_?” ripeté, come se Derek avesse detto qualcosa di sbagliato.

Ancora una volta si disse che non aveva _tempo_ per queste cose, per questo stupido ragazzino o qualsiasi altra cosa. “Okay, so che ci sono persone che prendono tutto questo fin troppo seriamente, ma…”

E Derek non voleva fare una scenata davanti a tutti, non voleva (anche perché sapeva che Laura non l’avrebbe mai perdonato) ma si avvicinò all’altro assottigliando lo sguardo.

“Sei tu che non lo prendi abbastanza seriamente” rispose, sibilando.

Il ragazzino (per quanto se ne lamentasse aveva davvero l'aspetto di un ragazzino, quindi avrebbe continuato a chiamarlo così nella sua testa) arretrò di un passo, alzando le mani, palmi rivolti verso di lui, in segno di resa. "Woah, a cuccia" disse e Derek digrignò i denti, ancora più infastidito. Che diavolo voleva quel tizio da lui?

"Senti, se sei qui solo per perdere tempo--"

"Ehi" lo interruppe il ragazzino con uno sbotto, visibilmente offeso. "Solo perché non guardo gli altri concorrenti come se volessi ucciderli e sbarazzarmi dei loro cadaveri sciogliendoli nell'acido non significa che non sono qui per una ragione valida!"

Non aveva torto, lo sapeva nella parte razionale della sua mente, ma a volte Derek non era esattamente bravo a seguire quella parte di sé. Il punto era che Derek sapeva che forse stava esagerando ma, ci teneva a precisare, era stato l’altro a venire a parlargli, e soprattutto a non andarsene dopo gli evidenti segnali che gli aveva mandato; segnali che urlavano che voleva rimanere solo.

“Buon per te” risponde, guardandolo male. “Ora vai via”

L’altro lo guardò per qualche secondo prima di gettare le mani in aria. “Okay! Okay! Sei fortunato che questo concorso non si basi sulla simpatia!”

Derek non rispose e si limitò a voltare il viso, le braccia incrociate sul petto e lo sguardo arcigno di chi è infastidito dalla vita. Aspettò che il ragazzino se ne andasse finalmente e si lasciò andare a un sospiro. Guardò l'orologio alla parete due volte prima di decidersi a prendere il cellulare e chiamare sua sorella per sapere entro quanto sarebbero tornate. Squillò una sola volta e poi la voce di Cora disse "Cosa" nel suo orecchio e contemporaneamente rimbombò alla sua destra insieme al _clang_ della porta che veniva aperta.

Si voltò a guardarla con un sopracciglio inarcato chiudendo la chiamata. "Siete in ritardo" le disse ma sua sorella non sembrava particolarmente impressionata. Derek sapeva perfettamente che le sue sorelle tenevano a questo concorso quasi quanto lui.

“Rilassati, Derek, se continui così spaventerai i giudici, e ci squalificheranno” mormorò Cora, arcuando un sopracciglio. “Dovresti allenarti a sorridere, ricordo l’ultima volta che ci hai provato e credo che tutti possano concordare fosse un tentativo fallito”

Derek, a volte, odiava sua sorella. Spesso. Molto spesso.

“Dov’è Laura?” chiese invece, digrignando i denti.

“Fuori” disse, con un sospiro. “A parlare con una vecchia conoscenza”. Derek aggrottò la fronte all’espressione fin troppo casuale di sua sorella. Cora era tante cose, ma come bugiarda era pessima. Non era mai stata in grado di tenere un segreto, anche se ne fosse andata la sua vita, e a voler sviare l’attenzione da un argomento pungente era anche peggio. “Tu, piuttosto, hai visto qualcuno di interessante?”

 _Appunto_ , pensò lui, inarcando un sopracciglio. Pessima, davvero.

“Chi?” chiese e lei scrollò le spalle.

“Nessuno di importante”

“Cora”

Sua sorella roteò gli occhi come faceva ogni volta che lui scandiva il suo nome come fosse un ringhio animale. Solo che questa volta il solito divertimento era asciugato da qualcos’altro. Derek inarcò anche l’altro sopracciglio e lei sbuffò.

“Kate. Kate Argent” ammise, alla fine, tra i denti. E Derek sentì il cuore farsi un macigno e sprofondargli nello stomaco.

“E tu l’hai lasciata sola con lei?” chiese, quasi con un ringhio e Cora roteò gli occhi, sbuffando.

“Oh andiamo, cosa può fare? Siamo in pubblico, ci sono un sacco di persone” poi lo indicò, irritata. “Ed è il motivo per cui non volevo dirtelo, perché sei peggio di un cane con la rabbia. Devi calmarti”

Derek non poteva crederci, come poteva dire che doveva calmarsi? Come poteva… Cora sapeva benissimo _perché_ Derek non poteva _calmarsi_.

“Lei ha…” cominciò, ma Cora gli mise una mano sulla bocca, interrompendolo.

“Non qui, Derek. Lo so che è… ma non ci sono prove. Quindi non qui” E Derek finalmente guardo Cora, le spalle tese e il piccolo tremito delle mani. Non era l’unico ad aver perso qualcosa, doveva ricordarselo. Chiuse gli occhi e respirò a fondo, imponendosi di calmarsi, di buttar giù tutta quella rabbia e aspettare un tempo più propizio. Avrebbe avuto tempo più tardi per dar sfogo a quel marasma di sentimenti, quando sarebbe stato solo nel suo laboratorio, con i suoi ingredienti. Quando riaprì gli occhi, Cora gli sorrise mite e annuì.

Fu lei a rendersi conto di essere sotto esame. Era la ragazzina dal capelli rossi che aveva visto prima, quella intenta a lamentarsi della perdita di tempo che quelle selezioni erano e del suo avere cose ben più importanti da fare. Era ferma a poco più di cinque metri da loro e li osservava silenziosa, le braccia incrociate sotto il seno prosperoso e le labbra pressate in una linea pensierosa. Lei e Cora si guardarono per pochi secondi, poi qualcuno urlò “Ehi, Lydia” e lei ruppe il contatto, prestando attenzione a-... oh, ovviamente. Al ragazzetto pelle e ossa che gesticolava come un ossesso.

Cora notò anche, ovviamente, lo sguardo che Derek rivolse al suddetto ragazzino.

“Oh, Derek” gli disse guardandolo. “Che cosa hai fatto?”

“Nulla” fu la sua risposta, concisa, ma Cora lo conosceva fin troppo bene e anche se a lei piaceva dire di no erano fin troppo simili in alcuni aspetti; di certo tra i tre fratelli non erano loro due ad essere dotati di capacità sociali anche solo minimamente sufficenti. Ad essere onesti probabilmente se fosse stato per loro non avrebbero mai parlato con un solo cliente.

La differenza era che Cora sapeva mascherare meglio la sua indole, non molto, ma abbastanza.

“Non è colpa mia se certe persone non sanno comportarsi” borbottò quindi, guadagnandosi un sospiro esasperato.

“Che cosa hai fatto?” domandò una terza voce ugualmente esasperata. Laura Hale aveva trentadue anni e l’espressione più simile a quella della loro defunta madre di quanto fosse necessario o sano. A volte Derek non riusciva neanche a guardarla negli occhi.

“Non ho _fatto_ niente!” sbottò, sviando lo sguardo. Laura e Cora si guardarono brevemente, scettiche.

“Okay. Cosa hai _detto_ , allora?”

Sapeva che Laura non avrebbe capito, e che possibilmente l’avrebbe costretto ad andare lì e scusarsi, quindi in queste situazioni riteneva che la tattica migliore fosse quella si rimanere in silenzio fino a che qualcuno o qualcosa non fosse arrivato a distrarre l’attenzione di sua sorella.

“Derek…” stava cominciando l’altra notando il suo silenzio, ma proprio in quel momento qualcuno uscì dalle porte portando con se un foglio in cui, probabilmente, sarebbe stata scritta la prova di selezione.

"Buongiorno" La giovane donna di colore sorrise cordiale. Il foglio crepitò tra le sue lunghe dita curate quando lo dispiegò. "Credo che sappiate tutti perché siete qui, quindi direi--" Venne interrotta dalla porta alle sue spalle che si aprì di nuovo per far passare un uomo. Deaton e Morell, erano questi i lori nomi, e non c'era nessuno in quella stanza che non sapesse esattamente chi fossero e l'importanza che la loro presenza lì comportava.

I giudici di Best Bakery erano conosciuti in tutto il mondo, dei veri colossi della pasticceria mondiale e molti erano arrivati persino a dire che dovevano avere per forza poteri magici per riuscire a fare dei dolci così buoni.

Derek era cresciuto sperando un giorno di poter creare qualcosa che sarebbe stata all’altezza almeno di essere paragonata ad uno dei loro dolci.

“Oh, continuate pure” disse Deaton, sorridendo cordiale. “Volevamo solo vedere i nostri concorrenti e dare loro ufficiosamente il benvenuto, prima della gara”

Morell arricciò un angolo della bocca e tornò a guardare il foglio. "Direi allora di passare alle cose serie senza perdere altro tempo" Tutta la sala trattenne il fiato, in attesa della sentenza. "Per qualificarvi dovrete presentarci, entro domattina alle dieci, la vostra personale rivisitazione della Sacher Torte".

Una Sacher Torte? Okay, potevano farcela. Derek si guardò velocemente intorno, alcuni degli altri concorrenti non sembravano esattamente contenti della scelta (meglio, meno reali avversari) e il suo sguardo si posò sul gruppo del ragazzino. Non sembravano spaventati, anzi l’altro ragazzo del trio stava sorridendo a trentadue denti.

Quando il ragazzo spastico vide che Derek li stava guardando fece una faccia strana e poi gli rivolse una linguaccia (quanti anni aveva? Dodici?) e Derek si trettenne dal digrignare i denti.

“Dio, Derek, quanti anni hai, dodici?” gli chiese Laura con un sospiro. E Derek ringhiò per davvero, imponendosi di non guardarla - e di non guardare lui.

"Ho una mezza idea per la prova" disse, scollandosi dal muro con una spinta. Morell e Deaton erano spariti nella porta dopo aver augurato buona fortuna a tutti e il mormorio nervoso era ricominciato con una vena di eccitazione. "Vado al laboratorio per perfezionarla"

Laura e Cora si voltarono a guardarlo, annuendo. “Okay, hai bisogno di una mano?” chiese Laura, ma Derek scosse le spalle.

“Non per ora. Dopo.” mormorò salutandole con un cenno della testa; qualcuno l’avrebbe probabilmente considerato scortese, ma le sue sorelle erano abituate e lui era concentrato sulla torta. E sul premio.

 

Stiles seguì il _possibile serial killer_ finché non abbandonò la stanza. Era strano, quel tipo, ma se se ne stava andando doveva esserci un motivo, e qualcosa gli diceva che aveva a che fare con la prova. Stiles non era preoccupato e lo sguardo che gli aveva lanciato Scott gli diceva che anche lui aveva idee interessanti.

“Scott, Scottie, fratello da un’altra madre, dimmi che hai un’idea” disse Stiles, potando il braccio intorno alle spalle dell’altro e guardando con la coda dell’occhio mentre Lydia roteava gli occhi.

Scott rise (dimostrando che era davvero il suo fratello da un’altra madre, Stiles non si sbagliava mai. Quasi mai. Aveva ragione l’86% delle volte, aveva fatto un calcolo quando aveva tredici anni).

“Potrei” disse con un piccolo sorriso furbo. Scott, per tutti i sui pregi, non era mai stato molto furbo.

"Spero per voi che non mi riguardi. Ho una relazione da consegnare dopodomani e il parrucchiere prenotato per oggi pomeriggio" intervenne Lydia, parandosi di fronte a loro a braccia incrociate. Aveva quel cipiglio particolare che faceva venir voglia a lui - e a chiunque altro - di arretrare chiedendole scusa per qualunque cosa fatta. E anche per qualcuna non fatta. Era terrificante.

"Va' pure tranquilla, per questa prima prova ci pensiamo noi" disse Scott, sempre con quel sorriso sincero. L'espressione di Lydia vacillò, poi crollò in un sospiro e annuì.

"Chiamatemi se avete bisogno. Ma solo se è strettamente necessario" aggiunse e l'attimo dopo era sparita in un turbinio di tacchi alti e capelli rossi.

Beh, non importava, sapeva che Lydia sarebbe stata indispensabile più avanti e anche che, effettivamente, era estremamente occupata. Aveva fatto loro un grande favore iscrivendosi dato che, senza di lei, non avrebbero raggiunto i tre concorrenti necessari a partecipare al concorso e poi il loro sogno sarebbe andato in fumo. Non è che avrebbero potuto chiederlo a Liam o Isaac. Nessuno dei due conosceva qualsiasi cosa di pasticceria. E, okay, tecnicamente neanche Lydia conosceva la pasticceria. Ma era un genio che si stava per laureare in chimica avanzata con anni di anticipo e la pasticceria era più simile alla chimica di quanti molti pensassero.

“Allora, Scott, aprimi la tua mente!” disse all’altro, allungando le mani e poggiandole sulle tempie dell’altro. “Dopotutto io non posso smetterla di rigurgitarti tutto quello che penso, mi sembra solo giusto”

Scott ridacchiò, ma non si scostò, facendo un breve cenno d’assenso in sua direzione. “Pensavo a una pallina” disse, facendo segno con le dita di un qualcosa grande quanto una pallina da ping pong. “Una Sacher finger food” specificò, allargando il sorriso.

Stiles guardò l’altro per un secondo, prima di sorridere (molti gli avevano detto che, quando sorrideva così, sembrava quasi un pazzo. Stiles era stranamente contento di sentirselo dire) “Si, mi piace. È per questo che siamo soci. Per questo e perché le nostre torte di fango all’asilo erano le migliori, non potevamo fare altrimenti”

Scott rise a sua volta guardandolo con un sopracciglio alzato. “Dobbiamo prendere gli ingredienti e poi capire esattamente le quantità”

Stiles sbuffò scuotendo la testa con un sospiro fintamente esasperato. “Scott, così mi offendi. Lascia fare a me, sappiamo entrambi che contare non è esattamente il tuo forte”

L’altro rise e scrollò le spalle, cingendo quelle dell’altro con un braccio. “Okay, alla Bat-caverna!”

 

***

La mattina dopo, in quella stessa stanza, tutte le squadre o quasi erano in possesso del risultato della prima prova. Derek guardò con attenzione i vari pacchi e pacchetti tra le mani dei concorrenti e poi osservò quello retto da Laura. Ci aveva lavorato tutta la notte, trovando un perfetto equilibrio di gusti e una forma inusuale ed elegante. Era soddisfatto, visto il poco tempo a disposizione. Ora restava solo da scoprire se i giudici avessero il buon gusto che millantavano.

Il suo occhio cadde, quasi involontariamente, verso gli Argent. Sapeva che loro sarebbero passati, per quanto li odiasse, per quanto fossero delle pessime pessime persone erano sempre stati degli ottimi pasticceri.

Non sapeva perchè fossero lì, a cosa gli servisse partecipare ad un altro concorso, probabilmente volevano solo rovinare la sua vita (o, forse, giusto per essere un po’ meno melodrammatico, volevano mostrare ancora una volta di essere i più bravi della città).

Riconosceva Kate e Chris, ma la terza concorrente non sapeva chi fosse. Era una ragazzina probabilmente della stessa età di Cora, una nuova apprendista del loro negozio? Solitamente cercavano di lasciare tutto a conduzione familiare.

Distolse lo sguardo nell’istante in cui vide Kate notarlo e sorridere, seguita poi dal fratello, a cui si accostò per sussurrargli qualcosa. La mano di sua sorella Laura trovò la sua e la strinse, impedendogli di crollare e fare qualcosa di stupido - come farsi squalificare per aver picchiato a sangue uno dei concorrenti.

“Non dargli questa soddisfazione” sussurrò. Derek ebbe appena il tempo di inspirare un singola volta, a occhi chiusi, che Morrell e Deaton si avvicinarono al loro banco con due sorrisi gemelli.

“La Wolf Howling, non è vero? Quando passavo per Beacon Hills la vostra pasticceria era una tappa fondamentale. Non potevo andarmene senza aver mangiato uno dei begal di Talia” commentò Deaton, guardando sua sorella negli occhi. “Perderla è stata una tragedia per tutta la comunità dei pasticcieri” continuò, con un’emozione malcelata. Derek aggrottò la fronte. Non sapeva conoscesse la sua famiglia.

“Non saremo all’altezza di nostra madre, ma siamo pronti a competere per riaprire la pasticceria e riportarla al vecchio splendore” disse Laura, alzando il coperchio della scatola. Gli occhi dei due giudici si sgranarono quando venne scoperto il loro dolce. Derek era fiero della sua idea, semplice quanto d’effetto, di fare una scomposizione al bicchiere della Sacher: una coppa martini ripiena di mousse al cioccolato con canditi di albicocca e un disco di biscuit al cioccolato affondato in obliquo.

Osservò attentamente i giudici, cercando di capire dalle loro espressioni cosa ne pensassero. Poteva vedere che erano stupiti, e una parte di lui (una parte che non aveva smesso di sperare da quando avevano visto la pubblicità per questa gara) pensava che fossero anche _piacevolmente_ colpiti.

Era importante fare buona impressione a questa prima prova, c’erano tante persone contro di loro, tutti con ottime idee. La loro doveva essere la migliore.

La presentazione, ovviamente, non era l’unico aspetto importante, e Derek osservò mentre i giudici prendevano i cucchiaini e finalmente assaggiavano la sua opera. Deaton assaporò lentamente il composto, a occhi chiusi e con un sorriso gentile sulle labbra. Morrell, invece, aveva l’espressione critica di chi non voleva lasciarsi sfuggire neanche una sfumatura di sapore.

Derek trattenne il fiato, il cuore che batteva all’impazzata, mentre accanto a lui, le sue sorelle erano tese come corde di violino, tutti e tre in attesa del verdetto.

Deaton sorrise ancora di più e guardò uno alla volta i tre fratelli. “Un equilibrio perfetto, degno di vostra madre” disse e Morell ciondolò con la testa, arricciando un angolo della bocca.

“Decisamente degno del nome che portate”

Derek non poteva lasciarsi andare a troppi festeggiamenti, avevano una dignità da rispettare e non era questo il momento. Sapeva che Cora probabilmente l’avrebbe abbracciato dopo e che Laura li avrebbe guardati con un sorriso indulgente sul viso.

Era troppo presto per festeggiare, probabilmente, dopotutto non avevano certo dato loro la vittoria, ma mentre guardava i giudici passare avanti ad assaggiare le opere degli altri concorrenti Derek si sentiva un po’ più sicuro di sè.

La Argent Patisserie aveva portato una Sacher Torte presentata come una creme brulé, raffinata ma che, com'era prevedibile, aveva conquistato i giudici all'istante. Derek vide Kate gongolare mentre i giudici facevano i complimenti alla giovane con lei - che arrossì appena - e voltarsi verso di lui, scoccandogli un occhiolino. La mano di Laura, per sua fortuna, si chiuse sul suo braccio, trattenendolo prima ancora che lui formulasse il pensiero.

Deaton e Morrell andarono avanti, continuando a esaminare i concorrenti, fino a quando non arrivarono davanti al ragazzino iperattivo e ai suoi due amici. Derek non poteva sentire quello che dicevano, ma vedeva chiaramente le palline di cioccolato temperato disposte sull'alzatina. Gli venne la curiosità di assaggiarle.

Gli costava un po’ dirlo, ma non era una cattiva idea. Si presentavano bene e facevano venire voglia di mangiarle. Questo non voleva dire che non fosse la solita fortuna del principiante e non poteva scordare che cosa era successo il primo giorno.

In più non erano lì per fare amicizia o ammirare il lavoro altrui, anche se Derek non poté fare a meno di notare che i giudici sembravano, almeno da lontano, entusiasti del piatto.

“Cosa stai guardando, Derek?” gli chiese sua sorella, seguendo il suo sguardo. “Che c’è, hai una cotta?”

Derek le scoccò un'occhiataccia, ma non le rispose, tornando a concentrarsi sui giudici.

 

“Guarda, Alan, un'altra Sacher” scherzò Morrell.

“Beh, a loro discolpa era questo l’obiettivo” rispose l’altro divertito, guardandoli con un sorriso. “In più questo mi sembra in qualche modo particolare. Perché non ce ne parlate?” chiese e Stiles si bloccò, spalancando gli occhi.

Giusto, questo era il suo momento, lui era bravo a parlare, no? Si. Okay, doveva solo concentrarsi e non cominciare a sproloquiare, poteva farcela, no? Si. No.

Fu a quel punto che Lydia, alla sua destra, sbuffò e cominciò a parlare:

“È un fingerfood. Di solito la torta Sacher, per quanto buona, tende a essere _troppo_ , quindi abbiamo pensato di semplificarla nella forma più che nel contenuto. Abbiamo creato un cioccolatino di cioccolato temperato con ripieno di marmellata e Pan di Spagna al cioccolato tostato e sbriciolato”

Scott annuì con un sorriso soddisfatto. “Mia mamma dice che è anche un ottimo modo per non sentirsi in colpa per averne mangiato un’ _intera_ porzione”

I giudici si guardarono un attimo negli occhi prima di annuire, soddisfatti. “Tua madre è una donna saggia” rispose Deaton, divertito assagiando la sua porzione.

L’altro giudice rise, seguendolo prima di allontanarsi.

“Pensate che sia andata bene, giusto?” chiese Stiles, guardandoli. “Perchè io penso sia andata benissimo”

Lydia sbuffò di nuovo - lo faceva spesso, in sua presenza - spostandosi un ciuffo di capelli dietro l’orecchio. “Certo che è andata bene, Stiles, Scott ha fatto un buon lavoro”

“Ehi, ci ho lavorato anche io” borbottò lui, incrociando le braccia al petto. Lydia inarcò un sopracciglio, senza aver bisogno di esprimere il suo scetticismo in altri modi più eloquenti che Stiles le fece una linguaccia e deviò lo sguardo. Fu così che si rese conto di essere ancora sotto esame. Da parte di quel tizio strano - strano ma _figo_ \- che aveva incontrato il giorno prima. O per meglio dire con cui aveva litigato il giorno prima. A ben vedere era da quando erano arrivati lì che lo beccava a fissarlo senza una vera ragione. Magari aveva fatto colpo - _ah ah ah_ , sarebbe stato uno spasso. Improbabile, ma divertente.

 

***

La cosa peggiore fu l’attesa.

Derek aveva partecipato alle selezioni con la certezza che sarebbero passati e, per quanto fosse stato nervoso, aveva creato e studiato ogni passaggio della sua rivisitazione della Sacher, concentrandosi istante dopo istante.

Avrebbe potuto partecipare a mille concorsi con le difficoltà più disparate e non si sarebbe mai sentito nervoso come lo era in quel momento. Guardò la porta e batté col piede a terra ritmicamente, le braccia incrociate sul petto e la voglia di _fare qualcosa_ che gli faceva prudere le mani.

“Rilassati” gli mormorò Laura, accarezzandogli la spalla.

“Sono rilassato”

“Come la corda del mio violino, certo” lo prese in giro sua sorella. Derek le scoccò un’occhiataccia, ma non ribatté, consapevole di essere nel torto. Probabilmente trasudava nervosismo e voglia di sfondare quella porta lontano un miglio.

“Dite che se sfondiamo la porta ci squalificano?” intervenne Cora in un sussurro, sulla sua stessa lunghezza d’onda - Derek la adorava, davvero.

“A cuccia” intimò Laura e l’altra le fece la linguaccia, aggrappandosi al braccio di Derek. Poi qualcuno li spintonò - o per meglio dire, gli ruzzolò addosso.

“Oooops, scusa-ah! Sei tu!” Il ragazzino con problemi alimentari gli puntò un dito davanti al viso e Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo, risistemandosi la giacca di pelle.

“Guarda dove metti i piedi, ragazzino!” ringhiò. Sua sorella Laura si schiarì la gola per richiamare l’attenzione, ma lui la ignorò, mentre l’altro boccheggiava incredulo.

“Ehi, ti ho chiesto scusa!” sbottò. Si voltò verso il ragazzo e la ragazza con lui - i suoi compagni di squadra - e disse: “L’ho detto, no? L’avete sentito, vero?”

Il primo annuì, mentre l’altra sbuffò, picchiando il piede a terra.

“Stiles, ti avverto, se non escono entro cinque minuti, _io_ me ne vado. Ho di meglio da fare che aspettare i loro comodi” disse, cambiando totalmente argomento e Derek sentì la rabbia montare feroce dentro di sé, perché per lui era la cosa più importante del mondo, grazie tante. Non ebbe, però, il tempo di dire nulla, che Cora scattò in avanti, ringhiando.

“Nessuno ti trattiene. Anzi, se te ne vai ci fai un favore. Un perdente in meno da dover eliminare”

La ragazza inarcò un sopracciglio, inspirando, e Stiles - davvero, che razza di nome? - le si parò davanti, con un sorriso a tagliargli il viso da parte a parte.

“Lydia? Ehi, tranquilla, rilassati, non diceva a te, certo che no” le vomitò addosso, agitando le braccia. Sembrava cercasse di distrarre un toro agitando un fazzoletto rosso, con l’unico risultato di fare caricare solo di più l’animale. “E comunque sono sicuro che usciranno tra poco, quindi puoi aspettare, no? Altrimenti ci squalificano e lo sai quanto ci serve non essere squalificati. Anzi, a dirla tutta, ci serve tantissimo qualificarci e addirittura vincere. Puoi farlo, Lydia? Ti prometto che ti aiuterò con la tesi appena finito qui” Aggrottò la fronte e sembrò pensarci su quando lei gli rivolse uno sguardo scettico. “Okay” ritrattò. “Sarò il tuo schiavo per un mese. Anzi, _due mesi_. Che ne dici? Sì?”

“Lydia” l’altro ragazzo con loro fece un passo avanti, spostando lo sguardo da un gruppo all’altro con un sorriso. “Non te lo chiederei se non fosse importante, lo sai, vero?” disse, facendo gli occhioni da cucciolo più convincenti che Derek avesse mai visto - e sua sorella Cora aveva affinato l’arte fin dalla nascita. La ragazza, Lydia, tentennò, ma sospirò e annuì, imbronciata.

“Ma che sia chiaro: finita questa cosa voi due siete miei” dichiarò, indicando i suoi compagni di squadra. Entrambi annuirono, sorridendo innervositi. Derek si chiese a cosa diavolo avesse appena assistito.

“Cosa diavolo ho appena visto?” domandò Cora, con espressione semi disgustata. Laura le diede uno scappellotto dietro la testa e alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Scusatela” disse, rivolgendosi ai loro nemici. “Mia sorella non conosce le buone maniere” aggiunse, guadagnandosi un “Ehi!” offeso da parte della suddetta sorella. Stiles annuì in comprensione e guardò Derek.

“Oh, quindi è una cosa di gruppo” disse e Derek lo guardò male, perché, ehi, era stato più che educato con lui, altroché! Ma non disse niente e si limitò a fare la faccia più innocente possibile quando Laura lo guardò, lasciando la domanda silenziosa.

Il _clack_ della porta che veniva aperta calamitò l’attenzione del gruppo sui due giudici che, finalmente, rientravano. Deaton sorrideva cordiale, mentre Morell guardava i concorrenti con l’espressione di chi sapeva che aveva il potere nelle mani. A Derek non stava granché simpatica.

“Dio, sembra che si diverta a tenerci sulle spine” borbottò Stiles verso Scott e Derek ingoiò il sorriso divertito che il suo tono lamentoso gli aveva fatto nascere.

“Bene” cominciò Deaton, facendo scendere il silenzio nella stanza. “Credo sia il tempo di dire i nomi dei finalisti, senza troppi giri di parole, quindi” Fece un cenno a Morell, che dispiegò un foglietto e lesse ad alta voce:

“Le tre squadre classificate per la finale di Best Bakery di quest’anno per la vittoria di diecimila dollari sono: la Patisserie Argent” La ragazzina con Kate urlò, abbracciandola forte, prima di stringere l’uomo con lei - Chris, il fratello di Kate. Morell accennò un sorriso e tornò con gli occhi sul foglio. “La Bros Bakery”

Stiles urlò, se possibile, anche più forte, e ripeté una litania di “Oh mio dio, _oh mio dio_!” mentre Scott gli dava delle vigorose pacche sulla schiena. L’attimo dopo si abbracciarono, continuando a saltare come due bambini.

“E la Wolf Howling” Morrell piegò il foglio tra le sue dita e se lo infilò in tasca.

Derek chiuse gli occhi e inspirò. Sentiva le sue sorelle sorridere e commentare entusiaste accanto a lui, ma lui non fece nulla del genere. Non avevano vinto, erano solo un passo meno distanti dal traguardo, ma non era ancora detta l’ultima.

La Patisserie Argent era tra le migliori di tutta la California da anni. A ben vedere, era tra le migliori d’America e, per quanto lo riguardava, erano lì solo per fare un dispetto a lui, solo per rendergli più difficile il cammino. Non faticava a immaginarli ridere di lui bevendo stupido champagne costoso davanti all’enorme camino nella villa di famiglia.

Ringhiò senza neanche rendersene conto e calò il silenzio attorno a lui. Laura, Cora e i tre ragazzini del Bros Bakery lo fissarono sorpresi e perplessi. Derek si schiarì la gola e fece di tutto per non incontrare lo sguardo di sua sorella Laura.

Scott si aprì in un sorriso e gli tese la mano. “Immagino che questo fa di voi i prossimi nemici da abbattere, eh? Comunque vada, in bocca al lupo” augurò e Derek si ritovò a stringergli la mano senza neanche sapere perché.

“Anche a voi” intervenne Laura, con un sorriso. “Sono sicura che sarà fantastico”

Scott e Stiles sorrisero entusiasti e Lydia alzò gli occhi al cielo, trasciandoli via di lì dopo un rapido saluto.

Derek li guardò andar via contiuando a chiacchierare e parlare delle mille possibili sfide che avrebbero dovuto.

 


	2. La prima prova

La mattina della prima prova, Stiles si svegliò con la sensazione che il suo corpo fosse percorso da un’infinita corrente elettrica. Era una sensazione stranissima e piacevole, che gli dava l’idea di essere capace di fare qualsiasi cosa, anche vincere dieci mila dollari nella sfida contro due pasticceria davvero brave.

Stiles conosceva la Patisserie Argent e la loro tecnica impeccabile, ma ricordava anche quando, con sua madre, passavano per la vecchia Wolf Howling. Ricordava la proprietaria, Talia, e il perenne profumo di cannella nel negozio. Ricordava i cupcake e le tortine di frutta che sua madre adorava.

Erano entrambi nemici temibili che sapeva avrebbero dato filo da torcere a lui e a Scott - e Lydia - ma non aveva un solo dubbio che avrebbero potuto farcela. Suo padre, quella mattina, gli aveva dato un abbraccio e un in bocca al lupo, mormorandogli che, comunque fosse andata, sarebbe stato fiero di lui. Stiles lo aveva stretto più forte che aveva potuto e aveva sorriso, prendendo poi un respiro profondo e uscendo di casa.

Quando era arrivato negli studi televisivi le squadre concorrenti erano già lì, così come Scott e Lydia, pronti e determinati tanto quanto lui.

Deaton gli sorrise in benvenuto e partì a spiegar loro le regole di quella prima prova.

“La prima prova è di tecnica. Dovete presentarci una Rainbow Cake perfetta, sia nell’estetica che nel gusto. Non avete limiti di tempo, ma, badate bene, questa prova può essere vostra amica così come può ritorcervisi contro” Unì le mani davanti al viso, sfregandosele pensieroso. “Tra settantadue ore dovrete presentarci il dolce della seconda prova, quella di creatività. Dovrete, cioè, preparare come più preferite una millefoglie, reinventandola” Sorrise ancora, questa volta quasi in scusa. “Dov’è l’inghippo, direte voi? Molto semplice: non potete cominciare la preparazione della seconda se prima non avete consegnato la Rainbow Cake” concluse. Fece un inchino e mormorò loro “In bocca al lupo”, lasciando l’inquadratura libera.

Stiles guardò i suoi compagni di squadra e inspirò, cercando di incanalare più calma possibile.

“Possiamo farcela” mormorò, stringendo i pugni perché le mani smettessero di tremare.

“Certo che possiamo!” esclamò Scott, recuperando la farina.

“Io penso alle bagne, tu occupati dei pan di spagna” ordinò Lydia, recuperando un pentolino, zucchero e acqua. Stiles annuì e si preparò sul tavolo da lavoro tutti gli ingredienti necessari, cominciando a lavorarli nella planetaria, mentre Scott li pesava. Una volta ottenuto il composto, lo divisero in sei contenitori e cominciarono ad aggiungervi il colorante alimentare, cercando di raggiungere la texture perfetta.

"Vacci piano, o in cottura diventeranno psichedelichi" lo ammonì Lydia e Stiles annuì, borbottando “Lo so, lo so”

Quando infornarono i primi pan di spagna, Stiles tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Potevano farcela. Dovevano solo continuare a ritmo serrato e prendersi il tempo giusto per ogni passaggio. Così, mentre Scott infornava l’ultima placca, Stiles si occupò di mettere i dischi di pan di spagna sfornati a raffreddare, mentre Lydia completava la farcitura.

 

Quando Derek sentì la prova annuì tra sé e sé. Non era una prova facile, lo sapeva, ma non era nemmeno impossibile, la vera difficoltà stava nella seconda torta.

Tutto il tempo che avrebbero sprecato in questa prima prova sarebbe stato a svantaggio della seconda, ben più complicata.

Si scambiò uno sguardo veloce con Laura che annuì.

Derek iniziò immediatamente ad occuparsi del pan di spagna, sapendo perfettamente che Cora e Laura si sarebbero occupate di preparare il resto. Doveva solo stare attento a calibrare bene la quantità degli ingredienti e non sbagliare.

Lanciò uno sguardo veloce agli altri concorrenti, i tre ragazzini sembravano nervosi ma eccitati - beh, i ragazzini erano eccitati, la ragazza era solo molto concentrata e fredda. L'impressione che aveva avuto di loro il primo giorno si era rivelata essere sbagliata, probabilmente. Avevano dimostrato di non essere dei completi imbecilli, almeno; gli Argent, invece, stavano già lavorando come una macchina da guerra.

Riconosceva lo stile deciso e preciso della loro pasticceria e la ragione che li aveva fatti vincere qualsiasi concorso a cui avessero mai partecipato.

_Non questo_ , pensò, concentrandosi sulla sua terrina, _non questo_.

A quel punto si mise a lavorare, ignorando completamente ogni rumore intorno a lui. Doveva semplicemente pensare ai grammi e alla farina e non lasciare che qualcosa lo disturbasse.

Stava andando tutto bene, in realtà, nessun problema, Derek sapeva di starsi prendendo un po' di tempo, ma era sempre stato più bravo a lavorare con i suoi tempi e se si fosse affrettato avrebbe rischiato di fare un lavoro meno che perfetto – un rischio che non voleva minimamente correre.

Quando completò il pan di spagna si voltò verso Cora, già pronta a colorarle.

Finito il tutto li infornarono, stando bene attenti alle temperature.

“Okay, ora bisogna lavorare la farcia e le decorazioni” disse Laura, guardandoli con un sorriso. “Possiamo farcela, sta venendo tutto perfetto. Se continuiamo così potremo cominciare a lavorare alla seconda prova tra poco”

“Stai scherzando? Se continuiamo così potremo anche cominciare già a festeggiare” disse invece Cora con un ghigno. “Li distruggeremo tutti”

Derek sorrise per un secondo – lui e Cora erano sempre stati molto simili in certe cose – mentre Laura roteò gli occhi (anche se, Derek lo sapeva, era divertita anche lei).

“Okay, Derek iniziamo a darci da fare, su, potremo riposarci quando avremo vinto” intimò Laura e Derek annuì, tornando alla sua postazione.

Quando il pan di spagna fu pronto lo tirarono fuori, e Derek sorrise.

Era venuto perfetto, con questo avrebbero vinto di sicuro.

“Ci pensi tu, Derek?” chiese Laura con un sorriso e lui annuì, veloce.

Avrebbe sistemato gli strati mentre Laura e Cora avrebbero lavorato alle ultime decorazioni, sarebbe andato tutto okay.

Mise il primo cerchio, spalmandoci in mezzo lo strato di farcia al mascarpone e poi passò a prendere il secondo. Quando stava per posizionarlo sentì qualcuno che tossicchiava accanto a lui e si voltò.

Primo errore, non avrebbe dovuto farsi distrarre così facilmente.

Kate Argent lo stava guardando appoggiata con un'anca al tavolo da cucina e Derek si bloccò.

“Ehi, Derek” disse lei, con un sorriso.

Era come essere tornato ad avere sedici anni, il periodo ribelle della sua vita, e quale modo migliore per ribellarsi che innamorarsi della figlia maggiorenne della pasticceria rivale? Nessuno. _E come era andata a finire_.

“Kate” disse, la sua voce era flebile, troppo, non voleva suonare così, quindi cercò almeno di guardarla male, trasmetterle attraverso il suo sguardo quanto la odiava.

“Non fare così, Der, mi mancano i tuoi occhioni da cucciolo” gli disse lei, sempre continuando a sorridere – quanto odiava il suo sorriso.

Si limitò a ringhiare, piano e sistemare il nuovo cerchio di pan di spagna. E due. Kate non aveva potere su di lui, nessun potere. Ce l'avrebbe fatta.

“Oh, dai. Davvero? Non vuoi più parlarmi?” chiese lei con uno sbuffo. “E dire che prima non potevi fare a meno di seguirmi ovunque. Il piccolo Derek, sempre il piccolo Derek all'ombra della sua sorellona grande.”

“Stai zitta” le disse tra i denti, “o chiamerò i giudici”

“E gli dirai cosa, stiamo solo parlando” chiese lei, guardandolo spalmare il secondo strato di crema. “Mica ti sto rivelando segreti della competizione. Sappiamo tutti e due che quello è più il tuo lavoro”

La sua voce era dolce, ma Derek poteva sentire lo scherno dietro la dolcezza. Anche se non gli stesse sputando addosso tutti i suoi più grandi errori, anche se stesse facendo davvero solo piacevole conversazione, Derek avrebbe comunque perso le staffe.

Secondo errore, non avrebbe certo dovuto lasciare a Kate tutto questo potere, non dopo così tanto tempo.

“Ho detto zitta!” disse quindi, con più forza. Si rese conto di avere quasi urlato quando tutti, e voleva dire tutti, si voltarono a guardarli.

Kate rise, non sembrava minimamente preoccupata dell'attenzione che c'era su di loro.

“Ti ricordi, Derek? Quando mi hai detto della ricetta segreta di tua madre? O quando mi hai detto dov'erano le chiavi della porta di dietro per potere fare una sveltina?” chiese lei, sottovoce e Derek... e Derek si rese conto di cosa aveva fatto solamente quando sentì qualcosa sgretolarsi tra le sue dita.

Quasi d'istinto lasciò andare lo strato di pan di spagna che aveva tra le mani e fece un balzo indietro, andando a sbattere contro qualcosa, che finì a terra con un sonoro splat.

Le teglie... oddio le teglie.

Si voltò indietro, guardando il pan di spagna caduto a terra con un profondo orrore.

Fu in quel momento che si rese conto anche che Laura si era posizionata tra lui e Kate e stava intimando l'altra di andarsene, di lasciarli in pace. “Non pensi di avere fatto già abbastanza, maledetta strega?” stava urlando.

Cosa aveva fatto? _Cosa aveva fatto_?

Cora si era piegata a terra e stava cercando di raccogliere quello che poteva, ma Derek sapeva benissimo qual'era il verdetto prima ancora che lei lo dicesse.

“Dovremo ricominciare” disse, piano. Quasi un sospiro. Deluso.

Perché Derek continuava a deludere tutti, maledizione.

“Oh, andiamo Laura, cosa c'entro? Stavamo solo parlando!” disse Kate, e Derek non sapeva che espressione avesse, se fosse fiera o meno. Non poteva guardarla.

“Penso che avete parlato abbastanza” e questa volta Derek si voltò.

Non era stata Laura a parlare, ma quel ragazzino dell'altra squadra, _Stiles_ si chiamava.

Kate alzò un sopracciglio. Tutti si erano avvicinati, Stiles con il suo amico Scott e persino Allison, la ragazzina degli Argent.

“Zia, è abbastanza” le disse e Derek non sapeva esattamente quanto questa ragazzina sapesse della loro storia. Conosceva Chris, suo padre, e sapeva che _lui_ sapeva, ma la bambina? Magari avevano deciso di tenerla all'oscuro.

O si erano vantati con lei, avevano raccontato di quello stupido ragazzino degli Hale.

Kate guardò sua nipote e scosse la testa. “Va bene, va bene. Andiamo, Allison” disse e le due si allontanarono continuando a parlare.

Ci fu un profondo silenzio per qualche secondo e poi Laura disse, seria (senza guardarlo) “Grazie per l'aiuto, ma abbiamo del lavoro da fare. Siamo parecchio indietro”

Cora si alzò, annuendo, e Derek non poteva ancora guardare nessuna delle due. Si concentrò quindi sui due ragazzini, che si lanciarono uno sguardo veloce.

“Come possiamo aiutare?” disse quello con i capelli fuori controllo e Cora li guardò, stupita.

“Tornando al vostro posto” rispose, seccata – non a causa loro, okay, ma Cora era come lui, non sapeva mai indirizzare la sua rabbia.

“Diciamoci la verità,” disse invece Stiles. “Non avete come finire in tempo senza una mano quindi eccoci, a darvi una mano”

“Perché?” chiese Derek, stupito.

“Perché sì” si limitarono a rispondere. “Lydia può finire la nostra da sola”

“E papà e la zia non hanno bisogno del mio aiuto” disse qualcuno dietro di loro e tutti si voltarono per trovare di nuovo Allison Argent, che li guardava sorridendo. “Mia zia ha esagerato, e non siamo tutti degli stronzi nella mia famiglia”

Derek esitò per quel secondo necessario a Laura ad annuire e cominciare a dare ordini a tutti come un vero generale.

Finirono tutto in tempo record, lavorando spalla a spalla come se si conoscessero da tempo, come se non avessero mai fatto null’altro, e Derek avrebbe dovuto ringraziarli, era stato lui a sbagliare, lo sapeva, ma non riusciva a parlare.

Fu Laura a mettergli una mano sulla spalla, piano. “Non darle questo potere, Derek”

Ma non era questo il problema? Gliel'aveva già dato.

 

I giudici rientrarono quando tutte e tre le torte furono pronte sul tavolo. Le passarono in rassegna con un sorriso soddisfatto e lo sguardo attento di chi sapeva cosa cercare e dove. Erano francamente terrorizzanti.

“Andrà tutto bene” mormorò Scott e Stiles gliene fu grato, perché riuscì di nuovo a respirare. Almeno un po’.

I primi ad essere esaminati furono gli Argent. La loro Rainbow Cake era assolutamente perfetta a prima vista e Stiles pregò qualunque entità in ascolto di far sì che non lo fosse al gusto. Sfortunatamente, la sua preghiera doveva essere stata sentita dal Grinch, perché ciò che sentì dire dai giudici furono sono encomi e lodi per l’equilibrio e la perfezione dell’esecuzione. Dannati francesi-non-più-così-tanto-francesi.

“Ed eccoci alla Bros Bakery” Deaton sorrise in saluto, sporgendosi ad osservare la torta. “Davvero un’ottima presentazione, ragazzi, i miei complimenti”

“Grazie” mormorò Scott - ed era evidente lontano un miglio che ne fosse davvero orgoglioso.

Durante l’assaggio rimasero in silenzio, tesi e nervosi, aspettando il verdetto.

“È davvero buona” mormorò Morrell. “Ma forse si sente un po’ troppo la bagna al pistacchio. Copre gli altri sapori e non si amalgama alla perfezione”

“Temo di doverle dare ragione” commentò Deaton e Stiles sentì i sogni suoi e dei suoi compagni andare in frantumi. Che idioti.

“Mi dispiace” sussurrò Lydia, quando i giudici furono passati oltre. “Sono stata io a sbagliare, è colpa mia”

“Non dire così...” tentò Stiles, ma lei scosse la testa, e le ciocche di capelli rossi che le sfuggivano dalla coda ondeggiarono con lei.

“Sono stata io a comporla e sempre io mi sono occupata della bagna, quindi è colpa mia” prese un sospiro e stirò le labbra. “Mi avevate chiesto di aiutarvi e vi ho danneggiato. Mi dispiace”

“Ehi” Scott le sorrise e fece spallucce. “È solo la prima prova, possiamo recuperare senza difficoltà” Spostò lo sguardo da lei a Stiles, sempre sorridendo ottimista. “Non dobbiamo abbatterci, okay? Siamo bravi e possiamo farcela, dobbiamo solo perseverare” disse e, come ogni volta, riuscì a convincerli che avesse ragione.

Era ridicolo, davvero.

 

Derek si concesse un sorriso soddisfatto - anche se forse era più preciso parlare di debole stirarsi di labbra. I giudici erano stati entusiasti della torta, ma lui non poteva fare a meno di pensare che non era stato merito suo. A ben vedere lui aveva fatto solo danni.

Stupido idiota. Era solo uno stupido idiota incapace di contenere le emozioni. Proprio come quando aveva sedici anni.

“Stanno dando le votazioni” lo richiamò Laura, facendogli una carezza sulla spalla.

“Dopo averne parlato, abbiamo deciso che il primo posto per la prima sfida di questo Best Bakery va a...” Morrell indicò la squadra vincitrice e Derek si sentì sprofondare. “La Argent Patisserie, che si aggiudica quindi quindici punti” Kate sorrise, battendo le mani soddisfatta e guardò suo fratello che annuì, mentre Allison stiracchiò un sorriso, poco convinta.

“Al secondo posto si posiziona la Wolf Howling e al terzo, quindi la Bros Bakery” continuò Deaton e Derek si sentì ancora più male. Chiuse gli occhi.

Era tutto uno schifo.

“Mi dispiace” sentì Laura mormorare e si voltò trovandosi davanti il sorriso immutato di Scott.

“Nah” disse. “Non è stata colpa vostra”

“E poi questo non ci fermerà di certo!” intervenne Stiles, passando un braccio attorno alle spalle dell’amico. “State a vedere se domani non vi battiamo!” rise e Cora ghignò, inarcando un sopracciglio.

“Ah ma davvero? Voglio proprio vedertici provare!”

“Oh mi vedrai eccome!”

“Ragazzi, non vorrei disturbare il vostro maturo discorso, ma i giudici hanno dato il via alla seconda prova” li richiamò Lydia e tutti si voltarono solo per vedere gli Argent muoversi con rapidità per cominciare la preparazione della pasta sfoglia.

Derek imprecò e afferrò il canovaccio per ripulire il banco.

“Lydia pesa gli ingredienti, Scott, tu occupati dell’impasto!” sentì Stiles dare ordini. Per un attimo i loro occhi si incontrarono e nessuno dei due si mosse, non sapendo cosa dire o fare. Poi Stiles sorrise e gli fece il pollice in sù e Derek sorrise, sollevato.

_Buona fortuna_.


	3. La seconda prova

Deaton e Morell si scambiarono uno sguardo. Le squadre erano davanti a loro, confuse e curiose di sapere il perché di quell’incontro straordinario. Tutte le squadre erano state chiamate ai banchi mezz’ora prima del pattuito, ma a nessuno era stato detto il perché - anche se tutti sospettavano il motivo.

“Ci è giunta voce” cominciò Deaton. “Che ci sono state delle irregolarità da parte di alcuni di voi”

Derek sapeva perfettamente _chi_ era stato. Dopotutto erano in uno studio televisivo, circondato da telecamere.

Kate sembrava più che orgogliosa della cosa, pronta a prendersi il merito di tutta la faccenda. Derek avrebbe voluto rimanere solo con lei per potersi vendicare.

La mano di Laura si strinse attorno al suo polso e Derek si rese conto che Cora era esattamente nelle sue stesse condizioni. Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di rimanere calmo.

Deaton riprese a parlare: “Purtroppo le regole sono chiare e siamo stati obbligati a prendere provvedimenti. Quindi, la Wolf Howling avrà una penalizzazione. Dovrà rimanere ferma tre ore prima di poter riprendere la preparazione della millefoglie.” Sorrise mesto. “Mi dispiace”.

“Cosa?”

“Ma non è giusto!” Stiles e Scott si parlarono addosso, oltraggiati. Morell alzò una mano, zittendoli con un gesto secco.

“No, non lo è. Avremmo dovuto penalizzare anche voi, ma dato che la vostra Rainbow è stata ultimata senza l’aiuto di nessuno, abbiamo deciso di non tenerne conto”

“Ma...” Scott tentò una debole protesta, ma Laura lo fermò, con un sorriso e una mano sulla spalla.

“Va bene così, non preoccuparti”

Kate sorrise trionfante, mentre Allison si mordicchiava un labbro, occhieggiando verso Lydia e Stiles borbottava che non era giusto. Derek era grato per l’aiuto, ma forse sarebbe stato meglio se avessero perso la sfida.

“Bene. Patisserie Argent, Bros Bakery, voi potete andare e riprendere la preparazione per la seconda prova” Deaton li congedò con un sorriso e Lydia dovette praticamente trascinare i suoi compagni alle loro postazioni.

Deaton aspettò che gli altri si fossero messi all’opera prima di avvicinarsi a loro e fargli cenno di precederlo verso il limite della stanza, lì dove c’erano tre sedie ad attenderli. “Se devo essere sincero, né io né Morrell siamo entusiasti di questa decisione, ma purtroppo non potevamo fare altrimenti” disse loro. Laura sorrise e scosse la testa, camminando a pochi passi da lui.

“Lo capiamo. Siamo stati noi a sbagliare e ce ne prendiamo la responsabilità”

Cora sbuffò e ringhiò, parandosi di fronte al giudice.

“È stata Kate Argent!”

“Cora!”

“No, Laura, non è giusto! È stata colpa sua!”

“Cora” Derek si fece avanti, stringendole una spalla. “Kate ha solo parlato. La colpa è stata mia che mi sono lasciato distrarre”

“Ma...”

“Sfortunatamente, signorina Hale, parlare agli altri concorrenti non è contro il regolamento” Deaton le sorrise simpateticamente. Era evidente che la cosa non gli andasse a genio, ma era un giudice e come tale doveva essere imparziale. “Sono sicuro, però, che possiate recuperare senza difficoltà. Dopotutto, ricordo la millefoglie di vostra madre con grande affetto” disse e Derek sgranò gli occhi, colto da un’idea.

Le tre ore seguenti le passò studiando a mente la ricetta migliore. La pasta sfoglia era in frigo a riposare - fortunatamente erano riusciti a completare i giri necessari la sera prima - ma nessuno di loro aveva trovato l’idea migliore.

Deaton, però, gli aveva fatto tornare in mente una cosa.

“Peperoncino” mormorò. Laura, accanto a lui, sorrise.

“Te lo sei ricordato anche tu, eh?”

“Cosa?” Cora si sporse verso di loro, incuriosita. Laura si raddrizzò sulla sedia e il sorriso si tinse di nostalgia.

“Tu eri troppo piccola, non puoi ricordare. La mamma adorava fare una millefoglie con cioccolato piccante. Era buonissima”

“E volete fare quella? Non sarà troppo scontata?”

Derek guardò l’orologio alla parete e il cameraman che continuava a filmarli, invadendo la _sua_ postazione. Lo odiava.

"Era della mamma. Sarà perfetta" disse e sia Laura che Cora sorrisero, mentre i minuti continuavano a scorrere incredibilmente lenti.

 

“Prendimi una stecca di cannella!” urlò Lydia, adagiando la mattonella perfetta di millefoglie sul piatto nero da dessert. Stiles cadde quasi due volte prima di riuscire a passarle quello richiesto, ma Lydia quasi non lo notò, presa com’era dal controllare che la composizione fosse perfetta. La cannella venne posizionata obliqua contro la bacca di lampone che spiccava sul bianco candido dello zucchero a velo, in cima alla millefoglie. Ripulì uno sbaffo di zucchero dal bordo del piatto e si allontanò con un sospiro soddisfatto. Gli aveva portato via cinque ore di duro lavoro, ma il risultato era davvero niente male.

“Mh, niente male” disse infatti.

“Niente male? Stai scherzando? È perfetta!” esclamò Stiles. Scott annuì, entusiasta.

“Ha ragione, è davvero bellissima” Guardò gli altri due e un’espressione incerta passò sul loro viso quando allungò lo sguardo verso il bancone accanto, dove i fratelli Hale stavano ormai lottando contro il tempo per terminare la loro millefoglie. “Mi chiedo se Derek e le sorelle...”

“Ce la faranno” lo interruppe Lydia. “Sono molto più forti di ciò che Kate Argent crede” disse, recuperando una cloche. “E ora vediamo di vincere questa sfida”

 

“Bentornati” Morrell sorrise alla telecamera. “Oggi scopriremo il vincitore della seconda prova. La Argent Patisserie è, per ora, in vantaggio con quindici punti, seguita dalla Wolf Howling con dieci punti. La Bros Bakery è al terzo posto con cinque punti, ma siamo tutti convinti di doverci aspettare grandi cose da questi giovanissimi ragazzi” La telecamera fece una panoramica sulle tre squadre, schierate dietro i banconi. Le loro millefoglie aspettavano, perfette, davanti a loro, in attesa di essere giudicate. Stiles si agitò sul posto, nervoso, torcendosi le mani dietro la schiena l’una nell’altra. Lydia si appoggiò discretamente contro la sua spalla e Scott gli sorrise e lui riprese a respirare un po’ meglio. Potevano farcela, quella era una millefoglie perfetta e assolutamente deliziosa.

E okay, anche quella delle altre due squadre lo sembravano, ma loro avrebbero vinto perché sì, perché erano i migliori, perché erano il futuro.

Deaton e Morrell si fecero avanti. Scelsero proprio i Bros Bakery come primi e Stiles sentì il proprio cuore minacciare di fermarsi per il nervosismo. Se fossero finiti di nuovo al terzo posto, sarebbero stati fuori dai giochi per sempre e non lo voleva. Erano bravi, meritavano di vincere o, quantomeno, di giocarsi il tutto per tutto.

I giudici presero il piattino, osservando il dolce da tutte le angolazioni prima di recuperare le forchettine per l’assaggio. “Già come per la prima volta, avete dimostrato uno spiccato senso di eleganza nella presentazione”

“Vediamo se il gusto è all’altezza della vista” Deaton intaccò la sfoglia, sorridendo quando quella si aprì sotto la gentile pressione dei rebbi. “Sfogliatura perfetta” commento, prendendo il boccone. Stiles seguì la parabola verso la bocca con tensione. Odiava le attese, sì, le odiava a morte. Se avesse potuto avrebbe dato un urlo per la frustrazione.

Morell si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro di piacere e annuì, compiacente. “Non male, davvero non male” disse. “Sento perfettamente la punta di cannella nella crema pasticcera e i lamponi si sposano perfettamente, spezzandone la dolcezza con quella sfumatura aspra che li contraddistingue”

“Concordo, c’è un grande equilibrio in questo dolce” Guardò Morrell e posò il piattino. “Un’ottima prova, avete centrato perfettamente la sfida”

Stiles si lasciò andare a un sospiro di sollievo, mentre Scott li ringraziava. Lydia lo guardò con un angolo della bocca arricciato all’insù e il suo solito sguardo da “Te l’avevo detto”.

Stiles non sapeva come potesse essere così sicura, ma glien’era grato.

 

Derek guardò i ragazzini del Bros Bakery festeggiare per i complimenti ricevuti e si ritrovò a sorridere appena.

“Oddio, non mi dire” commentò Cora. Derek si raddrizzò all’istante e ignorò gli occhi divertiti di sua sorella su di lui.

“Zitta”

“A-ah, sei ridicolo” rise lei e Derek si trattenne dal ringhiare solo perché Laura li zittì entrambi un attimo prima che i giudici si fermassero davanti a loro.

“Ti dirò, mia cara, sono proprio curioso di questo dolce” disse Deaton a Morrell, che annuì.

“Per chi se lo fosse perso, i proprietari del Wolf Howling sono stati sanzionati per un’irregolarità nella prima prova e sono stati costretti a fermarsi per tre ore mentre le altre squadre continuavano a lavorare alle loro preparazioni. Quindi sì, anche io sono curiosa della sua riuscita, tenendo conto che, nonostante tutto, hanno consegnato a brevissima distanza dalle concorrenti” raccontò alla telecamera che li seguiva passo passo.

Derek li guardò osservare il dolce e commentarne la forma e la presentazione. Li sentì dire _equilibrio_ e _nostalgia_ , ma tutto ciò che gli interessava era sentire cosa dicessero del sapore. Avevano rivisitato una ricetta della loro famiglia e l’avevano fatto con l’incertezza e l’ansia di non riuscire a finire in tempo.

“Sento il piccante nella mousse di cioccolato. È davvero una piacevole sorpresa dopo la morbidezza della crema” Deaton sorrise e i suoi occhi brillarono, divertiti. Anche Morrell assaggiò e masticò con lentezza, studiandola.

“È fragrante, un’ottima pasta sfoglia, perfettamente preparata”commentò, facendo loro i complimenti. Laura aspettò che passassero oltre prima di dare una pacca sulla spalla a Derek, scombinandogli poi i capelli, felice.

“Ce l’abbiamo fatta!” sussurrò Cora, entusiasta e Derek annuì. Alzò gli occhi e incrociò quelli di Stiles, che gli regalò un sorriso enorme e orgoglioso, mostrandogli due pollici in su.

Derek sbuffò, divertito, e scosse la testa, sviando lo sguardo quando si rese conto che Cora lo stava fissa sorniona.

“Zitta”

“A-ah. Confermo, sei ridicolo”

 

La telecamera fece una lunga inquadratura sulle tre millefoglie, chiudendo sul sorriso di Morrell. “La Argent Patisserie è, per ora, in testa con quindici punti, e la sua millefoglie al cioccolato con crema al cadamomo era deliziosa, seppur con qualche piccolo difetto di cottura”

“Purtroppo la pasta sfoglia può diventare una grande nemica dei pasticceri, se non la si ammaestra per bene” intervenne Deaton. “Cosa che, invece, hanno fatto egregiamente le altre due squadre”

“È una scelta difficile, vero Alan?”

“Decisamente” I due giudici si voltarono verso le tre squadre e li osservarono in silenzio per un lungo istante. “Ma non c’è più tempo, quindi...” La tensione scandì i secondi e quasi non si riusciva a respirare, tanto era pesante l’aria. “La Wolf Howling si aggiudica quindici punti, salendo al primo posto nella classifica con venticinque punti, seguito a ruota dalla Argent Patisserie che con i cinque punti di oggi, sale a quota venti. La Bros Bakery è ancora ultima con i suoi quindici punti. Ma non è ancora detta l’ultima parola”

Deaton fece un passo avanti. “Dopodomani ci sarà l’ultima prova” scandì. “Sarà una prova a tempo e potrà ribaltare le cose, quindi” Sorrise e inclinò la testa. “ _Siate rapidi_ e buona fortuna”.


	4. La pausa

Derek sospirò, scuotendo la testa. Sapeva di avere ritardato fin troppo quello che doveva fare e il giorno di pausa concesso loro dai giudici gli lasciava fin troppo tempo per pensare e sentirsi in colpa.

Okay, non era esattamente bravo a dire grazie alle persone, lo sapeva, ma questa volta doveva per forza.

Sospirò di nuovo, e si guardò intorno. Non sapeva in che stanze fossero quelli della Bros Bakery, non sapeva come avrebbe fatto esattamente a trovarli, stavano tutti in un unico albergo, ma raramente avevano avuto tempo per fare più che dormire o, al massimo, andare a lavorare nelle cucine.

Fu lì che andò quindi, senza sapere esattamente perché, al massimo avrebbe cucinato una torta di ringraziamento e l'avrebbe spedita, molto più facile che parlare.

Si stupì quindi quando vide che non era l'unico in cucina. Ancora di più quando si rese conto di chi fosse lì.

Stiles, non sapeva il suo cognome, stava guardando delle piccole cupcakes come se gli avessero fatto qualcosa di male. Per un attimo pensò di andarsene, ma... beh, doveva ringraziarlo dopotutto.

“Si chiama giorno di riposo per una ragione” disse quindi e vide l'altro saltare in aria e guardarlo.

“Wow! Amico! Da quanto sei lì?” chiese l'altro portandosi una mano sul petto. “È una cosa che fai spesso? Guardare le persone da un angolo buio aspettando il momento migliore per fare venire loro un infarto?”

Derek piegò la testa, divertito. “No” rispose, il più seriamente possibile.

Stiles lo guardò, assottigliando lo sguardo. “Stai mentendo, non è vero?”

Derek non si degnò di rispondere, avanzando e fermandosi prima del banco dove erano posati i cupcakes. Li esaminò a lungo, piegando la testa e cercando di analizzarli da pasticcere a pasticcere. Sembravano ottimi, onestamente.

“Fanno schifo, vero?” chiese Stiles sospirando e Derek arcuò un sopracciglio alzando lo sguardo su di lui. Invece di rispondere prese uno dei cupcake e lo mangiò, piano, masticando lentamente. Il ragazzino lo guardò, attento.

Erano delle cupcake al rum, anche più buone di quanto sembrassero. Quando finì di mangiarlo alzò le spalle “Passabili” disse con un leggero sorriso.

L'altro aprì la bocca e poi la richiuse, scuotendo la testa alla fine e sedendosi su uno sgabello.

“Dio, sei uno stronzo” disse, ma sembrava divertito, quindi Derek non la prese troppo a cuore. “Cioè no, seriamente, in tutte le conversazioni che abbiamo avuto... sei terribile a fare amicizia, non è vero? Un lupo solitario”

Derek nemmeno gli rispose andando a sedersi sullo sgabello accanto a lui e prendendo due cupcake, passandone uno all'altro.

“Devi assaggiarle le tue creazioni, i giudici valuteranno anche quello” gli disse e Stiles lo guardò per un secondo prima di scuotere la testa e prendere il dolce, iniziando a mangiarlo.

“Cosa ti porta qui, nel nostro giorno di riposo, Lupo Solitario?” chiese il ragazzo tra un morso e l'altro.

“Volevo cucinare una torta” rispose, alzando le spalle.

“Una torta?” chiese piano, guardandolo. “Perché una torta? Almeno io mi sto allenando sulle quantità, ma una torta...”

Derek scosse la testa, perché non sapeva come spiegarsi ora che l'aveva davanti. Dio, forse se fosse stato ubriaco sarebbe stato meglio.

Prese una terza cupcake.

“Grazie” disse, con la bocca piena e dopo un lungo momento di silenzio, quando ormai aveva perso la speranza di dirlo.

“Eh?” chiese l'altro avvicinandosi. “Non si capisce che dici se non inghiotti, lo so che sono il dio delle cupcakes, ma davvero, no”

Derek lo guardò male, scuotendo la testa e ripeté a denti stretti “Grazie”

L'altro sembrò sorpreso per un secondo prima di scuotere la testa. “Non preoccuparti, okay? Non... non abbiamo sentito proprio tutto, ma abbastanza e non...” sospirò, scuotendo la testa. “Anche lei è una stronza, ma lei lo è veramente. È... aveva uno sguardo cattivo.”

Non aveva voglia di parlarne, non aveva voglia di ricordare. Dio. Però l'altro l'aveva aiutato e questo era tutto quello che importava ora.

“Stavamo assieme. Io... pensavo di essere innamorato. Lei mi stava usando per arrivare ai miei genitori e alla loro pasticceria” disse quindi, il più distaccatamente possibile.

C'era... c'era molto di più, ma nessuno gli aveva mai creduto quando aveva detto che sospettava che era stata Kate a bruciare il loro negozio. Quindi non disse nulla.

Stiles gli passò un'altra cupcake.

“Ho finito il rum liscio, quindi non posso offrirti di meglio, ma sembra seriamente che hai bisogno di bere” disse semplicemente e Derek la prese. “Mi ricordo della tua pasticceria, sai?” mormorò, spiluccando la cupcake. “Mamma la adorava e papà le comprava sempre lì le tortine di frutta per il suo compleanno. Ha continuato anche dopo che è morta” Il sorriso si tinse di tristezza e il labbro tremò appena. Stiles prense un morso più grande, quasi a scongiurare le lacrime. “E quando poi c’è stato l’incendio, mio padre è stato ossessionato dal trovare i responsabili. Non fraintendermi, lui prende a cuore tutti i casi, dopotutto è lo sceriffo, ma credo che, in parte, quella volta sia stato per mia madre, come se dovesse farlo per mantenere una promessa o chissà cosa...”

Derek inspirò a fondo, all’improvviso, guardando quel ragazzino chiacchierone ciondolare sullo sgabello. “Lo sceriffo... Tu sei il figlio dello sceriffo Stilinski” mormorò. Ricordava l’uomo e il sorriso gentile che aveva rivolto a lui e alle sue sorelle, le mille volte che si era presentato in ospedale nei mesi successivi all’incendio, quando zio Peter non era ancora fuori pericolo e loro tre passavano ore al suo capezzale.

Stiles sorrise mesto, ma non alzò lo sguardo dalle briciole tra le sue mani. Derek prese un’altra cupcake per sé e per l’altro. “Forse è il rum a parlare, ma cominciano a sembrare più buone” disse e Stiles scattò con la testa all’insù, sorpreso, e sbuffò una risata.

“Che stronzo” disse e accettò il pegno con gratitudine.

Presto tre cupcake divennero sei e poi otto e poi aveva perso il conto e lui e Stiles avevano cominciato a parlare, a parlare della loro vita, Derek aveva parlato delle sue sorelle, Stiles di suo padre.

Più cupcake mangiavano più parlavano e sì, erano probabilmente ubriachi, ma che importava?

“Lo sai? Lo sai...” disse Stiles, ondeggiando pericolosamente in avanti. “Ritiro tutto, non sei stronzo, sei solo... sei... è difficile comprenderti” biascicò, sorridendogli e portandogli due mani sulle guance.

“Tu invece no” rispose Derek, la sua voce molto meno altalenante, ma era difficile pensare, incredibilmente difficile.

“E sei... sei bello. Tipo cioè wow bello, tipo dovresti essere un modello non un pasticcere. Perché sei un pasticcere? Calvin Klein ti prenderebbe subito” continuò Stiles, come se non l'avesse nemmeno sentito.

Derek aggrottò le sopracciglia. “I tuoi nei mi distraggono” disse alla fine e Stiles rise e rise, come se fosse la cosa più divertente del mondo (non lo era, o magari si, il rum di certo lo trovava divertente) e Derek sorrise, per un secondo.

Stiles si fermò, guardandolo con occhi stralunati. “Oh. Wow. Dimenticati Calvin Klein, no no, fai... no, non fare niente, mi piacciono i tuoi dolci. E sorriso. Sì insomma...”

E Derek.... non sapeva che cavolo gli fosse venuto in mente, ma quando Stiles l'aveva baciato Derek aveva risposto.

Stiles aveva portato le braccia dietro il suo collo, e Derek aveva portato le mani sulla vita dell'altro portandole sotto la maglietta e per un piccolo istante fu tutto perfetto. Stiles era caldo e morbido e liscio e la mente ovattata di Derek esplose per un secondo.

Solo un secondo e poi Derek aprì gli occhi e si allontanò immediatamente dall'altro, nel panico.

Oddio. Oddio.

Si alzò barcollando e se ne andò, scuotendo la testa.

Che cosa aveva fatto? Non aveva imparato con Kate? Erano i loro rivali, non poteva... oddio non poteva.

La cosa peggiore? Derek ne voleva ancora (e non sapeva se era il rum o era qualcos'altro, ma decise di non pensarci).


	5. La finale - la terza prova

“Oh mio dio, oh mio dio, _OH MIO DIO_ ” Stiles iperventilò, gemendo l’istante dopo quando la testa lo premiò con una fitta dolorosa.

Urgh, non erano stati una buona idea i cupcake al rum. Anzi, anche se una parte di lui si ostinava a dire che erano stati una grandissima idea perché... beh, _Derek_ , un’altra parte di lui sosteneva che erano stati una pessima idea proprio perché _Derek_.

Stupido, dannatissimo, sexy Lupo Solitario. Lui e i suoi stupidi capelli perfetti e il suo dannato sorriso adorabile e il suo perfettissimo stramaledetto _tutto_. Non poteva credere di aver davvero... fatto quello che aveva fatto. Che diavolo gli era venuto in mente? Non avrebbe mai più toccato un goccio di alcol in vita sua. Mai più. _Mai più_. _Maipiùmaipiùmaipiùmaipiù_.

“Stiles!” Lydia lo schiaffeggiò e lui sbatté le palpebre, incanalando più aria possibile.

“Okay... okay, ci sono” ansimò, cercando di rallentare il battito impazzito del suo cuore. Dio, gli faceva male il petto. “Grazie” Lydia arricciò il naso, con un sorrisetto furbo.

“È servito anche a me” disse e lui sbuffò. Beh, doveva aspettarselo. “Va meglio?” gli domandò e lui annuì. Poi la sensazione fantasma delle labbra di Derek tornò sulle sue e lo stomaco gli si arricciò in un modo di depressione e disperato desiderio. Nascose la testa tra le braccia, contro il bancone da lavoro.

“Sono un idiota” mormorò, perché lo era davvero. Perché si era preso una cotta fulminea per un tizio che a stento conosceva, con cui aveva passato il primo giorno a litigare e che aveva baciato dopo un’alcolica indigestione. Dio, era un idiota.

“Questo l’abbiamo appurato ieri sera” mormorò Lydia, ma le sue dita gli accarezzarono i capelli con gentilezza, quindi Stiles non se la prese più di tanto. “Ma forse non è tutto perduto, sai?” disse lei sibillina, facendogli alzare la testa. Senza preavviso, Stiles si ritrovò a guardare il viso di Derek – e i suoi stupidi, perfettissimi occhi – e… oh.

_Oh_.

 

“Benvenuti all’ultima prova di questa edizione di Best Bakery!”

Derek si impose di non staccare gli occhi dai giudici, di non distrarsi e, soprattutto, di non cercare _nessuno_ con lo sguardo. Nessuno. Soprattutto nessuno che fosse un diciottenne iperattivo con la faccia di un quindicenne che lo aveva fissato con l’espressione distrutta e contemporaneamente speranzosa. Stupido idiota e stupido stomaco che faceva stupide capriole per un paio di stupidi, normalissimi, fastidiosissimi nei. Non doveva distrarsi. Non aveva tempo per certe sciocchezze, lui.

“L’ultima sfida, come già preannunciato, sarà a tempo. Avrete in tutto un’ora di tempo per preparare trenta mignon” spiegò Deaton e Cora strinse la mano sua e quella di Laura. Erano bravi nella piccola pasticceria ed erano veloci.

“La difficoltà sarà nella tempistica” riprese Morrell, mostrando con un gesto della mano il tavolo accanto a loro. Sopra erano disposte tre alzatine, coperte da tre cloche d’argento. “Sotto ognuna di queste campane c’è un tipo specifico di mignon che dovrete riprodurre e vi verranno mostrati a scadenza di quindici minuti l’uno dall’altro”

_Okay_ , pensò, _quindici minuti per cominciare la preparazione e poi un quarto d’ora finale di bonus. Non male._

Deaton si posizionò dietro la prima cloche e la sollevò senza altri indugi.

“I primi sono dieci bigné: tre alla crema, tre al pistacchio e quattro allo zabaione. Avete quindici minuti da adesso!” esclamò e le tre squadre scattarono.

Derek recuperò un pentolino, accendendo il fornello e gettandoci dentro burro e acqua, con l’aggiunta di un pizzico di sale.  

Accanto a lui, Cora e Laura preparavano le creme, lavorando con precisione e una rapidità che lo fece sorridere orgoglioso.

Potevano farcela. Potevano battere tutti e vincere.

Quando il composto fu sciolto vi gettò dentro in un colpo solo la farina e girò con rapidità finché il rue non fu formato e nel pentolino non ci fu altro che una pallina omogenea e lucida. Spense il fuoco e spostò l’impasto direttamente sull’acciaio del bancone, spalmandolo per far sì che s’intiepidisse rapidamente.

“Sono già passati dieci minuti” li avvisò Morrell e Derek recuperò le uova, facendo un conto rapido di quante ne sarebbero dovute servire. Se le mise da parte e poi raggiunse le sorelle, ormai in fase di completamento delle creme – tutte e tre, perché erano davvero davvero brave, sì.

“Signori” li richiamò Deaton, la mano già pronta sulla seconda cloche. “Da ora in poi potete cominciare anche con la preparazione di dieci zuppe inglesi” disse e, per un attimo, il suo sorriso gli sembrò quasi divertito dalla difficoltà.

“Ci penso io!” urlò Laura e lui tornò a controllare la pasta choux. Dovevano studiare anche le infornate o avrebbero avuto problemi e non potevano farsi fregare così, dannazione.

Cominciò ad inglobare le uova una ad una, lavorando di polso, controllando l’elasticità finché non la trovò perfetta. E quando lo fu la riversò nella sac a poche e preparò la teglia per i _cavoletti_. Il forno era già a temperatura, ma serviva per il pan di spagna di Laura, quindi mise teglia e sac a poche in frigo.

“Il terzo scaglione di mignon è costituito da dieci crostatine di frutta” li avvisò Deaton, alzando l’ultima cloche e Derek e Cora si occuparono di preparare la pasta frolla e la crema pasticcera. Non seppe come, ma, dio, ce la fecero, e dopo i pan di spagna infornarono le crostatine. I bigné avevano la cottura più rapida, anche se era un po’ un azzardo lasciarli per ultimi.

Quando però, finalmente, furono in forno, Derek tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Mancava mezzora e a loro mancavano sono i bigné. Guardò le zuppe inglesi praticamente pronte e le crostatine lasciate a raffreddare e inspirò, imponendosi di restare calmo.

Potevano farcela.

I loro choux stavano venendo bene, Derek li poteva vedere gonfiarsi senza problemi e lanciò uno sguardo verso Laura che stava sorridendo. Cora, invece, non stava guardando loro.

“C'è un problema con i ragazzini” disse, facendo un cenno nella loro direzione.

Derek non era ancora in grado di guardare Stiles, ricordandosi la sera prima le labbra dell'altro sulle sue, le mani di Derek che andavano....

Non era stato il rum, ormai era evidente.

Scott e Lydia si stavano guardando, evidentemente preoccupati e Stiles stava guardando la teglia con uno sguardo affranto. Era facile capire quale fosse il problema.

Gli choux non si erano gonfiati, anzi sembravano essere collassati su loro stessi.

E Stiles e Scott li avevano aiutati... li avevano...

Si voltò verso Laura per un secondo, ma l'altra stava già scuotendo la testa.

“Non dire nulla, davvero. Andiamo ad aiutare il tuo fidanzato” disse lei con un sorriso sornione e Derek la guardò male.

“Non è...” iniziò ma Cora sbuffò, scuotendo la testa.

“Ieri quando sei tornato nella stanza stavi avendo il tuo attacco di panico a voce alta” gli disse con un sorriso. “Eri solo troppo ubriaco per ricordarlo”

Derek non disse niente a quel punto, perché non aveva alcuna intenzione di dare alcuna soddisfazione alle due, davvero. “Andate, forza, io finisco i nostri e vi raggiungo” li spinse Cora.

Si diressero quindi, senza esitare, verso la postazione degli altri, ignorando gli occhi dei giudici e il grugnito oltraggiato di Kate. Una penalità era sempre meglio di nessuna possibilità di vittoria, dopotutto.

“Beh, come possiamo aiutare?” chiese Laura, con un sorriso, imitando le parole che Scott aveva rivolto loro nella prova precedente.

Stiles li guardò, il suo sguardo spento. “Non... non ci dovete niente. Se lo state facendo perché noi...” aveva cominciato a dire ma Derek aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia e gli aveva tappato la bocca con una mano, facendolo sussultare sorpreso.

Nessuno aveva reagito per un secondo e poi Lydia aveva riso, piano e poi un po' più forte. Laura aveva scosso la testa.

Scott, aveva alzato le spalle. “Se vogliono aiutare... dovremmo lasciarli aiutare”

Stiles, per tutta risposta, lo aveva guardato prima incerto e poi gli aveva leccato il palmo della mano e Derek l'aveva guardato male, lasciandolo andare. Dio, che ragazzino idiota.

Fu così che, di nuovo, si ritrovarono a lavorare fianco a fianco, decisi a preparare tutti gli choux necessari nei quindici minuti loro rimasti, mentre gli altri assemblavano il resto dei mignon.

Quando finirono, quando gli choux furono pronti e farciti tra loro, Stiles si voltò verso di lui e per un secondo Derek pensò che l'altro l'avrebbe baciato di nuovo. Era nell'aria, tra di loro, sembrava quasi palpabile e per un brevissimo istante Derek riuscì ad ammettere a se stesso che era quello che voleva, che l’avrebbe fatto più stesso se solo fosse stato coraggioso, ma alla fine Stiles aveva distolto lo sguardo e aveva mormorato, piano “Grazie” e il momento perfetto era passato.

Il _prego_ rimase in gola a Derek e si rifiutò di uscire.

 

 

“Che sfida!” esclamò Morrell, scuotendo piano la testa. “Davvero, signori, _che sfida_!”

“Sono d’accordo, siete stati tre squadre assolutamente perfette e non avremmo potuto desiderare dei concorrenti più preparati e agguerriti. Siete stati assolutamente superbi, seppur con qualche effrazione” Deaton sorrise, guardando Stiles negli occhi. Lui finse di non sapere a cosa stesse alludendo. Negare anche davanti all’evidenza, ecco cosa gli aveva insegnato essere il figlio dello sceriffo. Negare, sempre e comunque.

“Abbiamo assaggiato le vostre preparazioni, abbiamo messo alla prova la vostra tecnica, la velocità, la precisione e l’innovazione, ma ora dobbiamo dare gli ultimi punti, così da proclamare il vincitore del primo premio”

“Esattamente, perché, ricordiamocelo, in palio ci sono diecimila dollari. Non è stato facile, siete tre squadre piene di grinta e bravura, nonostante alcuni di voi siano giovanissimi, ma siamo alla fine giunti a una conclusione”

Stiles continuò per tutto il tempo delle chiacchiere – perché, _dio_ , non potevano smetterla di parlare e dare il vincitore? Si divertivano a torturarli così? Volevano _ucciderlo_? – a torturarsi i palmi con le unghie, sentendo i polmoni stringersi per il nervosismo, impedendogli di respirare. _Di nuovo_.

“e quindi, senza alcun indugio, si aggiudica il primo premio di diecimila dollari, con venti punti...” Deaton sorrise, come il dannatissimo Stregatto, e Stiles si morse le labbra per non urlargli contro di sbrigarsi per tutto ciò che c’era di sacro nel mondo. “La Wolf Howling!”

E il cuore di Stiles si fermò.

 

Avevano vinto. Derek non l'aveva realmente registrato, nemmeno quando Cora aveva urlato, abbracciandolo o quando Laura aveva cercato di nascondere le lacrime di felicità.

Avevano vinto. Ci erano riusciti e gli piaceva pensare che magari, così, fosse riuscito a rendere fiero i suoi genitori, si fosse fatto perdonare (almeno in parte) per quello che aveva fatto.

Avrebbero potuto riaprire il negozio, a dire il vero avevano anche molti più soldi di quelli che servivano, avrebbero potuto aprire tre negozi.

_O magari soltanto due_ , pensò, per un secondo e si fermò, spalancando gli occhi. Stava... beh, avrebbe potuto farlo, sì.Laura e Cora non avevano realmente bisogno di lui, Laura era brava tanto quanto (se non più) di lui, e magari sarebbe stato un modo per fare qualcosa di bello per qualcun altro. O per se stesso, dopotutto, doveva essere sincero, non erano esattamente intenzioni pure e altruistiche quelle che lo spingevano.

Spostò uno sguardo verso il gruppo degli Bros, che si stavano dando un abbraccio di gruppo, probabilmente dandosi incoraggiamenti a vicenda.

“Derek,” lo richiamò Laura, guardandolo con la coda dell'occhio. “Lo sai che non è come Kate, giusto?” gli chiese lei, osservandolo e Derek chiuse gli occhi. Il braccio di Laura gli cinse le spalle, la mano salì a scompigliargli i capelli e lui sospirò. Era inutile negare con lei.

Laura aveva sempre avuto un sesto senso, era come se Derek non avesse segreti per lei, era un tratto che aveva ereditato dalla loro madre, probabilmente (o forse che si era sforzata di perfezionare quando lei era morta, per poter prendersi cura di loro, farli sentire meno soli).

“Lo so, ma...” disse, piano e Laura sbuffò, ma, stranamente, fu Cora a dire qualcosa. Gli spinse una spalla, scuotendo la testa.

“Derek, piantala. Vai a vivere la tua storia d'amore come quello delle principesse Disney, sei l'unico che ti ritiene responsabile per quello che è successo” sbuffò, scuotendo la testa e dandogli poi un abbraccio veloce. “Almeno datti una possibilità, okay?”

Era davvero così semplice? Poteva davvero dimenticare tutto così facilmente? Probabilmente no, però poteva provare a fare qualche passo avanti.

“Ehi,” disse qualcuno alle loro spalle e si trovarono davanti Lydia, Stiles, Scott e Allison. Gli ultimi due si stavano tenendo per mano, sorridendo e Cora li guardò stupita.

“Oh, e questo quando è successo?” chiese, facendo arrossire Scott e sorridere Allison.

“Cosa posso dire,” disse la ragazza, spostandosi di lato e appoggiandosi alla spalla dell'altro. “Mi ha conquistato con un tiramisù”

Derek però stava guardando Stiles, non gli interessava cosa volessero fare Scott e la piccola Argent, era più preoccupato dal fatto che l'altro ancora non riuscisse a guardarlo negli occhi per più di dieci secondi.

“Complimenti, comunque” disse Lydia, guardandoli e spingendo un po' in avanti Stiles. “Da parte di tutti, vero?”

Stiles la guardò male prima di alzare le spalle, evidentemente imbarazzato. “Sì, insomma, complimenti. Il vostro negozio si merita di tornare alla luce e sono sicuro che con voi tre tornerà ad avere un sacco di successo quindi...”

Stiles probabilmente avrebbe continuato a blaterare quindi Derek prese finalmente il coraggio a due mai e lo interruppe: “Veramente non credo che tutti e tre lavoreremo al negozio, stavo pensando di staccarmi dal nome di famiglia” disse, guardandolo. Ignorò gli sguardo sorpresi degli altri e quello saputo di Laura, non erano importanti, non in quel momento.

Stiles lo guardò per un secondo prima di aggrottare le sopracciglia. “Ma... quel negozio... da come ne parlavi ieri...” poi fece una smorfia, probabilmente ricordando cosa altro era successo ieri.

“Sì, ma ho deciso che potrei provare ad unirmi ad un altro progetto, unirmi ad un gruppo di ragazzini che vogliono aprire una pasticceria, anche se sembrano avere quindici anni. È giusto che ci sia un adulto a supervisionarli” si limitò a dire, alzando le spalle. “Potresti conoscerli, uno dei due non sta mai zitto”

Stiles aprì la bocca e poi la richiuse prima di indicarlo con un dito, offeso. “Ehi! Quante volte ti devo dire che non sembro avere quindici anni! Solo perché non siamo tutti scolpiti come un adone greco o non abbiamo uno sguardo profondo e misterioso come te non vuol dire che non siamo degli adulti a tutti gli effetti! Sono maggiorenne, da un po' anche e...” ma prima che potesse continuare Lydia gli diede uno scappellotto in testa, guardandolo esasperata.

“ _Stiles_ , non penso che vuoi davvero concentrarti su quella parte di quello che ha detto” gli disse sbuffando e roteando gli occhi.

L'altro la guardò confuso. “Che vuoi di...” iniziò prima di interrompersi, realizzando finalmente cosa avesse detto Derek. Scott sembrava similmente stupito, guardando Derek come se fosse un alieno, o un pazzo.

Probabilmente era un po' pazzo, ma non importava. Potevano essere pazzi insieme.

“Stiles,” disse Scott, alla fine. “Ritiro tutto, hai un ottimo gusto in fatto di ragazzi. Sposatelo. Me lo sposerei io ma sono già impegnato”

“Non è...” iniziò Stiles. “Non... senti è...” riprovò, senza migliori risultati e alla fine scosse la testa, mormorò tutto d'un fiato “Oh _chissenefrega_ ” e si gettò in avanti, baciando Derek per la seconda volta.

Derek si rilassò nel bacio per un secondo prima di ricordarsi di chi aveva esattamente come spettatrici (non solo Laura e Cora, che non avrebbero mai più smesso di prenderlo in giro, ma aveva come l'impressione che anche Lydia e la piccola Argent fossero similmente crudeli).

Spinse via Stiles, delicatamente, senza lasciarlo andare troppo lontano, per voltarsi a guardare male Cora, che aveva già il telefonino pronto a fare loro una foto.

Prima che potesse rimproverarla però Stiles disse, guardandolo sospettoso, “Non stai per scappare, vero?” e Derek fece una smorfia pensando, di nuovo, alla sua reazione del giorno prima.

“No,” rispose quindi, secco. “Volevo solo ricordare a mia sorella che dovrebbe abbassare quel cellulare se non vuole morire”

“Oh, andiamo Der-bear siete così carini!” rispose lei di rimando, per niente intimidita e con un sorriso a trentasei denti. “E sono sicura che zio Peter sarà d’accordo con me”

Stiles guardò tra i due e annui, spostandosi poi per prendere il braccio di Derek. “Okay, ho capito che sta succedendo, e normalmente troverei questa strana relazione familiare molto divertente – Yay amore fraterno! – ma ora ho cose più importanti da fare, quindi penso che porterò il mio nuovo socio in affari in un posto più isolato. Possibilmente con un letto. Ho un sacco di idee” disse cominciando a trascinare Derek tra le risate generali. “Tipo, ho il nome perfetto per il negozio. _Little wolf oven_ , perfetto, no? Sono un genio, vero?”

Derek sorrise per un secondo prima di dire, divertito, “Stai zitto, Stiles”.

Fine


End file.
